Devil's Trill
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Em alguns momentos as lembranças sempre afloram... Mesmo as dolorosas, ou diria saudosas?


**Titulo: **Devil's Trill

**Casal: **Giotto x Spade (Insinuação)

**Resumo: **Em alguns momentos as lembranças sempre afloram... Mesmo as dolorosas, ou diria saudosas?

**Dedicatória: **Para a tia mais nuvem e mais linda desse mundo, Mad Wonka (Minha fonte de inspiração)

O quarto estava igual, cada coisa em seu lugar, mas porque o chefe da Vongola ainda o sentia diferente. Estava frio e vazio, pois algo faltava. E ele sabia o que era...

Seus passos lentos, quase inaudíveis, seguiam em direção a janela aberta. A brisa noturna fazia as cortinas balançarem e a lua era a única luz naquele lugar. Talvez o único resquício de alegria que poderia habitar aquele quarto, e talvez iluminar os olhos tristes do Giotto.

Sempre fora amável, e calmo. Sempre confiou em todos, e aquela traição ele nunca esperou. Nem mesmo dele...

_"O cheio de sangue... Os corpos sem vida preenchiam o salão de baixa luz. Estava com os seus, mas não todos, havia um que não se encontrava ao seu lado e sim a sua frente, ao chão, e ferido._

_O demônio..._

_Assim certamente os mortos o chamaram antes de terem suas vidas ceifadas pelo ilusionista Spade._

_Giotto o encarava. Olhos nos olhos. Talvez o loiro estivesse em busca de arrependimento, de alguma desculpa que pudesse ser a causa daquela ação tão violenta, mas nada. Foi uma busca em vão. O olhar do ilusionista estava vivido. Nele o loiro podia ver a ânsia por mais sangue, por mais pode._

_O demônio havia se apoderado de Spade, ou ele mesmo era o próprio, como assim teimava em falar G. que queria a todo custo destruir o Guardião da Névoa, e se não fosse à paciência de Giotto para com ele e a força de Knuckle para segura-lo, certamente o Guardião Tempestade teria se batido com o outro ali mesmo._

_Um leve sorriso se fez rapidamente nos lábios do loiro, logo se desfazendo. Ele apreciava a preocupação de G., mas nem mesmo o amigo sabia o que se passava ali, o que se passava no coração de chefe da Vongola._

_E agora, enquanto todos estavam a tentar resolver o problema criado por Spade entre a Família Vongola e a Família Simon, ele estava lá, guardado apenas pelas paredes do quarto e por suas lembranças e suas culpas. Pois ele se culpava por tudo que estava ocorrendo._

_E em meio a essas torturas internas, ele foi se deitar e aos poucos sentia seu corpo pesar e suas pálpebras fecharem, não sabia por que, mas o sono começava a tomar conta de seu corpo e de sua consciência._

_Devido ao torpor que tomava conta de si ele não percebeu quando uma nevoa adentrou o quarto o deixando ainda mais escuro que antes e olhos passavam a observá-lo ao seu lado na cama, e a lua iluminava esses olhos e os lábios que agora sorriam ao loiro._

_Dedos macios e suaves deslizavam pela face do Giotto o fazendo abrir os olhos e ele reconheceu os olhos ali, como à pessoa também, mas como era possível?_

_- Daemon... – a voz dele saiu rouca e baixa._

_O outro apenas sorria e colocava o indicador nos lábios do Primo para aquele não continuasse e se inclinando o mesmo sussurrou no ouvido do loiro o fazendo estremecer e se arrepiar._

_- Quando eu disse sobe meus planos e desejos... havia muito mais incluído... _

_E ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Giotto o fazendo mais uma vez estremecer, e mesmo que naquele momento sua consciência lutasse, teimasse em dizer que aquilo não podia que ele estava errado, que ele os havia traído, seu corpo gritava e ansiava por tocar o corpo do seu guardião. __Seu__, pois era assim que o loiro o tinha, quando em sua cama, muitas vezes passavam a noite em claro._

_E na explosão do desejo, que já tornava sua face rubra, o loiro segurou o outro pela nuca e mais nenhuma palavra seria dita, nada que o lembrasse de que nada daquilo deveria estar acontecendo, nada que o acordasse do pesadelo que o gorjeio do diabo o fizera cair o e do qual, pelo menos naquela noite, o loiro iria mais uma vez vivenciar, com sua alma..."_

O badalar dos sinos próximos dali o retiraram de suas lembranças, ele olhou o relógio de fogo estava quase na hora, logo seria sua vez de testar Sawada Tsunayoshi, mas antes ainda havia o teste dele, e mais uma vez ele se veria frente a frente com Daemon Spade, o demônio que um dia ele possuiu.

**10.10.2011**

Espero que eu tenha conseguido pelo menos me equiparar às expectativas.

Reviews serão sempre bem vindas.


End file.
